


Хотел как лучше, а получилось как всегда

by Fandom_Sanctuary, TenderRain



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Мини. Низкий рейтинг. [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), The Philadelphia Experiment (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Попытка Теслы повторить Филадельфийский эксперимент. Хотел как лучше, а получилось как всегда.





	Хотел как лучше, а получилось как всегда

— Никола, — холод, звучавший в голосе Магнус, мог соперничать с арктическим. — Сейчас меня меньше всего волнует, как ты умудрился украсить мой двор эсминцем времен Второй мировой.

Магнус указала на окно, за которым красовался эсминец ВМС США «Элдридж», окруженный переливающимся энергетическим полем. 

— Просто верни его, где взял.

— Когда, а не где, — поправил Тесла. — Без шуток, — и пояснил в ответ на недоуменные взгляды Уилла и Генри: — Я ошибался, и корабль тогда не взорвался. Он, видимо, просто провалился во времени и пространстве, а сейчас, когда я запустил генератор, тот притянул его, как магнитом. Это для нас прошло более семидесяти лет, а для него всего мгновение.

— Так, значит, это все-таки был ты. Боже, Никола, — Магнус, едва сдерживая ярость, вцепилась в спинку стоящего рядом стула так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

Тесла сделал несколько шагов назад.

— Хей, — он выставил руки перед собой, будто опасался, что этот стул сейчас полетит в него. — Справедливости ради: это случилось почти через год после того, как ты инсценировала мою смерть. И я, да будет тебе известно, подписывал договор о неразглашении! Я уже не говорю о том, что общение между нами в тот период приблизилось к нулевой отметке.

— Хватит оправдываться, Никола. Просто исправь это и все.

— О-о-о, ч-ч-черт, — простонал Генри. — Я не уверен, но эта махина, кажется, собралась взорваться.

— Только этого не хватало, — Магнус одарила Теслу полным гнева взглядом и посмотрела в окно.

Пол задрожал, стекла задребезжали, а свечение энергетического поля эсминца становилось все интенсивнее, не предвещая ничего хорошего.

— Ложись! — Тесла потянул Магнус за собой. 

И очень вовремя: дом содрогнулся, как при мощном землетрясении, раздался звон разбившегося стекла, и их осыпало осколками.

— Твою ж мать, так и растак, — простонал Генри откуда-то с другого конца кабинета. — Я убью тебя, Тесла.

— Вставай в очередь, — злобно пробурчал Уилл, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках своих очков.

— Хелен, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Тесла, помогая ей подняться и не обращая внимания на Генри и Уилла, обещающих ему самую жестокую расправу, какую только смогут придумать.

— Не трогай меня, — Магнус отдернула руки, словно обожглась, и стряхнула с волос осколки.

— Эй, он исчез! — Генри озадаченно смотрел во двор, где еще минуту назад был эсминец.

— А вот это плохо. Очень плохо. 

Тесла нахмурился, а сосредоточенное и обеспокоенное выражение его лица предвещало примерно столько же радости, сколько и надвигающийся Апокалипсис вселенских масштабов.

— Судя по тому, что мы все еще живы, то он не взорвался, — облегченно выдохнул Генри. — Иначе, если я правильно понимаю, то снесло бы не только нас, но и Убежище, если вообще не полгорода. Тогда куда он, черт возьми, мог деться? — спросил Генри, поворачиваясь к Тесле.

— Может, эсминец оказался умнее тебя и сам нашел дорогу домой? — пробормотал Уилл, вертя в руках разбитые очки.

— Я — гений, — глаза Теслы потемнели, — а ты, — он наставил на Уилла когтистый палец, — вошка, заткнись и не мешай думать, — и добавил, чуть поумерив вспышку гнева: — Вероятнее всего, он материализуется в другом месте. И нет, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как предугадать, где он может появиться.

— Разберись с этим, Никола. Немедленно! А мне предстоит как-то объясниться с правительством и отдуваться за тебя. Снова, — сказала Магнус и вышла из кабинета, хлопнув дверью с такой силой, что остатки оконного стекла жалобно звякнули.

— Ты в полной заднице, чувак, — произнес Генри, глядя на Теслу без тени сочувствия.

— Спасибо, а то я сам не заметил, — огрызнулся тот в ответ.

— У меня только один вопрос, — Уилл, наконец, перестал терзать теперь уже бесполезные очки и отбросил их в сторону. — Какого хрена тебя вообще потянуло повторить тот чертов эксперимент, да не где-нибудь, а в Убежище? Тебе жить надоело?

— Это уже два вопроса. Даже три.

— Не придирайся к словам. У тебя вроде бы своя лаборатория есть?

— Н-у-у-у… — протянул Тесла. — Как сказать…

— Все с тобой ясно, можешь не продолжать, — вздохнул Генри. — И правда, чего вдруг приспичило-то? Спустя столько лет?

— Я просто хотел понять, в чем допустил ошибку семьдесят лет назад. Цель проекта была проста до безобразия — сделать объект невидимым. Так, чтобы целый военный флот мог пройти везде, где только нужно, незамеченным. Представляете, что в таком случае ход Второй мировой войны кардинально изменился бы? Но я даже предположить не мог, что в дополнение к невидимости будет прилагаться еще и телепортация. Не говоря уже о перемещении объекта не только сквозь пространство, но и время.

— Мне одному кажется, что это какой-то адский коктейль из Джона Друитта и Найджела Гриффина, смешанный извращенным способом?

На краткий миг Уиллу показалось, что Генри говорил все это с некоторым восхищением. Но лишь на краткий. 

— Не буду отрицать, что именно способности Найджела подкинули мне идею. Я просто хотел… 

— Мы тебя поняли, — перебил его Уилл. — Ты хотел как лучше, а получилось как всегда. Ну и как? Нашел ошибку? Доволен результатом? — взъярился Уилл. — Молись Богу, чтобы обошлось без жертв, иначе Магнус точно оторвет твою гениальную голову и поставит в холле в назидание другим.

— Так, ладно, — Генри встал между ними и развел руки в стороны. — Убивать друг друга будем потом. Если выживем. А сейчас, пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть хоть какая-то идея, как это остановить, если «Элдридж» и правда переместился куда-то еще в нашем времени.

— Идея есть, но Хелен она не понравится. И это мягко сказано, — Тесла потер кончиками пальцев виски, словно у него начиналась мигрень, хотя с его физиологией это было маловероятно. — Теоретически процесс можно обратить и вернуть корабль обратно в 1943 год. Но для этого его придется для начала как-то переместить сюда. Поэтому будет благоразумно с вашей стороны не ставить Хелен в известность, дабы избежать траты времени на заведомо бессмысленные уговоры. 

На лицах Генри и Уилла отразилось недоверие вперемешку с неодобрением, поэтому Тесла продолжил:

— И прежде чем кто-то что-то возразит — у меня нет времени перетаскивать все оборудование куда-то еще. Но даже если бы и было, то это в принципе невозможно, так как генератор продолжает работать и выключить его я не могу. Ты, Уильям… Так, только не начинай снова, пожалуйста. Отслеживай сообщения на случай, если эсминец материализуется где-то, где его не заметит только слепой и глухой. А ты, Генрих, поможешь мне. Возражения есть?

— Мне это уже заранее не нравится, — устало проговорил Уилл. — Запомни: если что-то пойдет не так, — а у тебя иначе и не бывает — ты труп.

— Мог бы и не напоминать, — закатил глаза Тесла. — Но я, в отличие от тебя, не такой законченный пессимист и в себя верю, так что будем надеяться, что обойдется без этого. 

* * * * *

— Ты уверен, что это сработает? — в сотый раз спросил Генри.

— Еще раз задашь этот вопрос, я что-нибудь сломаю. И не могу дать никаких гарантий, что это будет не твоя шея.

— Мне это не нравится, — продолжал ворчать Генри. — Ох, как не нравится. Магнус нас убьет.

— Если выживем, — прорычал Тесла. — А теперь, пожалуйста, Бога ради, заткнись и делай, что я говорю, ладно? Врубай.

— Ты уверен, что…

— Господи Боже, врубай, я сказал! — рявкнул Тесла.

Генри умолк и выполнил команду, но не перестал шевелить губами, то проклиная все на свете — и в первую очередь Теслу с его экспериментами, — то вознося молитвы всем богам, каких только знал.

— У меня три новости, — сказал Уилл, входя в лабораторию. — Плохая, очень плохая и охренеть какая дерьмовая.

Тесла оторвался от компьютера и с нетерпением посмотрел на Уилла.

— Он был в Чикаго, — продолжил Уилл. — Рухнул на здание, без жертв не обошлось, — Уилл замолчал и с осуждением посмотрел на Теслу.

— Ты сказал «был», — нахмурился Тесла, полностью проигнорировав сообщение о жертвах.

Уилл кивнул.

— Он снова исчез. И пока что больше нигде замечен не был.

Тесла оперся о край столешницы, закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Кстати о жертвах. Их убило какой-то волной при его исчезновении. И мне одно интересно, почему эта волна не убила нас?

— Электромагнитный импульс, — выдохнул Тесла, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Нам просто феерически повезло, и до нас она не добралась. И, я полагаю, это были плохая и очень плохая новости. А какая же третья?

— ВВС США. Они собираются уничтожить корабль, несмотря на все уговоры Магнус не трогать его, пока ты не решишь проблему.

— Идиоты! — Тесла стукнул кулаком по столу. — Кретины! Болваны чертовы. До какой же степени надо быть бестолочами, чтобы не понимать очевидного — это верная гибель для них.

Остальной поток ругательств был частично на сербском, частично на неизвестном Уиллу языке. И Уилл не был уверен, что хочет знать перевод.

— Ну, они преследуют свои цели. Ведь США так яростно отрицает существование Филадельфийского эксперимента, а тут ты… — Уилл замолчал: пол внезапно начал дрожать с нарастающей силой.

Оборудование грозило вот-вот упасть, с потолка посыпалась штукатурка, а соседнее помещение озарилось ярким светом, от чего всем троим пришлось отвернуться от смотрового окна и прикрыть глаза.

— Твою ж, блин, на хрен, мать! Я как-то не так себе это представлял, — Уилл с открытым ртом смотрел на материализовавшийся эсминец. Точнее, на лишь малую его часть: все остальное скрывалось под полом, уходя на несколько уровней ниже. У Уилла было много слов в адрес Теслы, но ни одно из них не было цензурным.

— Я же предупреждал, что Хелен это не одобрит. Добро пожаловать домой, детка.

— Нам всем пиздец, — простонал Генри, хватаясь за голову.

— А теперь самое веселое, — Тесла закончил набирать команды на компьютере и отошел от стола. — Бежим!

Повторять дважды не пришлось.

* * * * *

— Где Тесла? — спросил Уилл у Магнус. 

Она стояла к нему спиной, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на развороченную часть Убежища.

— Не знаю и знать не хочу, — ледяным тоном ответила Магнус.

— А я уже думал, что мне пора паковать труп. После той воронки, смахивающей на Врата Ада… 

Уилла передернуло. И хвала Небесам, что воронка закрылась сразу же после того, как в нее попал эсминец, а не затянула в себя все Убежище.

Магнус обернулась к нему, уголки рта дернулись в слабом подобии улыбки.

— Как только понадобится, я сообщу.

— Я тут немного историей увлекся. Конкретно начиная с 1943 года. Просто хотел убедиться, что…

— Если какие-то изменения и есть, — перебила его Магнус, — то незначительные. Я проверяла, ничего, что бросилось бы в глаза и заставило тревожиться.

— Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься его прощать?

Магнус передернула плечами, но ничего не ответила. Уилл вздохнул. С одной стороны, он понимал, что Магнус отчаянно хватается за то, что осталось у нее от прошлого. Возможно даже, это было более глубокое чувство, чем просто столетняя дружеская привязанность. С другой же, Тесла перегнул палку, и Уилл не был уверен, что смог бы простить его хоть когда-нибудь, будь он на месте Магнус.

— Извини, Уилл, но мне нужно еще разобраться с последствиями. И я не про это, — она кивнула на груду обломков.

— Ах да, конечно. Правительства сразу двух стран на твою голову. Не буду мешать.

— А еще нужно проверить всех абнормалов и убедиться, что на них это никак не отразилось ни физически, ни психологически. Займешься этим?

— Конечно. Прямо сейчас и начну.

Магнус с благодарностью взглянула на Уилла и потянулась к телефону. 

* * * * *

В коридоре Уилл столкнулся с Генри, который, приложив палец к губам, отвел его в сторону и выдал то, что Уилл никак не ожидал услышать:

— Тесла окопался в винном погребе, но об этом ни слова Магнус. Пока что.

— Ты защищаешь его? — брови Уилла поползли вверх.

— Он, конечно, облажался, и конкретно так, но нельзя отрицать того, что он гений, — пожал плечами Генри. — Только черта с два я когда-нибудь скажу это вслух при нем. Вот если бы еще чувство собственного восхищения не перекашивало ему извилины, то цены бы не было. И, знаешь, прозвучит странно, но мне его даже немного жалко.

— Если бы я не знал тебя, то предположил бы, что ты боготворишь Теслу, — усмехнулся Уилл и покачал головой. — Ему просто невероятно повезло, что в том крыле нет абнормалов. Кстати о них, поможешь проверить их состояние?

— Все, что угодно, лишь бы не выслушивать нытье Теслы о его непризнанной гениальности. И не сталкиваться сейчас с Магнус. Не смогу смотреть ей в глаза, зная, что Тесла все еще в Убежище.

— Думаю, она и так догадывается, но ей сейчас не до него. Ладно, пошли.

Очередной мини-апокалипсис был пережит. Пусть и не очень удачно, но можно было сказать «спасибо» хотя бы за то, что все живы остались. Даже Тесла.


End file.
